Currently, hand-held products such as cell phones and PDA's are equipped with features to provide multiple modes of communication, organization, storage, etc.
Additional features boost power consumption, which increases the challenge of thermal solutions for hand-held devices subject to ever-increasing size constraints. As a result, package and system power densities increase leading to significant temperature elevation. This may also lead to performance deterioration, package delamination, and reliability issues.